Early Marriage
by Cute Rossi-chan
Summary: Kisah Temari yang dijodohkan dengan Shikamaru, bagaimana nasibnya? Mind RnR? Ini fic M ku ysng pertama jadi maaf kalau ada yang salah.
1. Chapter 1

**Early Marriage**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor Maybe**

**Summary: Kisah Temari yang di jodohkan dengan Shikamaru, Bagaimana nasibnya?**

Di pagi yang cerah, seorang anak perempuan berlari menuju Konoha high school. "Telat banget, mati gue." Kata gadis itu entah pada siapa. Dia terus berlari dan berlari sampai akhirnya dia sampai di tempat tujuan. "Syukurlah, masih ada 2 menit, harus cepet nih." Gumannya, di berjalan atau bisa disebut setengah berlari menuju kelasnya.

"Kyaaa!" Terdengar suara teriakan para cewek di koridor. 'Ada apa sih?' Batin gadis itu.

"Temari!" Panggil salah satu temannya, Sakura.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" Tanya gadis yang dipanggil Temari itu.

"Ya ampun! Jadi kau tak tau?" Tanya Sakura, Temari hanya menggeleng. "Mottomo yutakana hari ini datang kesiangan, jadi pelajaran diundur." Jelas Sakura.

"Apa pentingnya mereka sampai-sampai merelakan pelajaran?" Guman Temari, tak sengaja didengar oleh Sakura.

"Gila! Lo belum tau mereka siapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Orang terkaya di Konoha kan? Gue udah tau."

"Yuk!" kata Sakura menarik tangan Temari, sekarang mereka sedang berada di keramaian para cewek mau pun cowok.

"Kyyaa! Naruto-Kun!"

"Sasuke-kun, I love you!"

"Sai! Kau manis sekali hari ini!"

"Kyyaa! Shika-kun keren kalau lagi menguap!"

"Neji! Rambutmu itu indah sekali! Aku suka itu!" begitulah teriakan dari cewek-cewek, sementara cowok….

"Naruto! Kau sudah mengambil cewek gue!"

"Sasuke! Gue kalah tampan dari lo!"

"Sai! Kok lo bisa manis sih?"

"Shikamaru! Lo bisa pintar pasti nyontek kan?"

"Neji! Pasti itu rambut palsu?"

Sementara SakuTema…..

"Kita ngapain sih kesini? Disini itu ribut. Mending gue ke kelas." Gerutu Temari saking sebalnya.

"Sabar napa?" kata Sakura, Temari pun pergi dari tempat yang ribut itu.

_Bagian Temari_

Temari POV

Dasar cowok aneh! Apa sih yang bagus dari mereka? Uangnya? Atau mukanya? Mereka adalah genk terkenal, bahkan sampai ke korea. Aku duduk di bangku ku lalu kubuka buku yang enak dibaca.

Ting Tong

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, aku segera memasuki buku ku kedalam tasku yang berwarna hitam dengan gambar kipas disitu. "Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Sakura datang tiba-tiba, rasanya jantungku ingin copot. "Kau ini bikin kaget aku. Aku tidak sedang apa-apa." Kataku.

"O-ohayo" Kata sahabatku, Hinata yang baru datang? Tidak seperti biasanya dia terlambat.

"Kau kenapa terlambat? Biasanya lebih cepat dariku." Tanyaku dengan muka heran.

"Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar." Kata Hinata lalu ia duduk disebelahku.

Kriieet

Lima cowok masuk dengan kerennya, ku akui itu. Seorang cowok berambut duren datang ke mejaku dengan cowok berkepala nanas, sudah bisa di tebak mereka siapa. "Hina-chan! Aku ingin duduk disebelahmu." Kata Naruto dengan senyuman lebarnya yang khas.

"Ba-baik." Jawabnya, Apa? Hinata menerimannya? Terus aku harus duduk sama siapa? Atau aku yang akan diusir? Mati aja kali! "Shikamaru? Kau mau lama-lama berdiri disitu?" Tanya Naruto, entah apa artinya.

"Aku tak mau duduk dengan perempuan, apa lagi dia." Katanya dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kau tak perlu cemas! Dia ini gadis yang baik. Iya kan Hina-chan?" Kata Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Hinata. Apa maksudnya? Aku tak pernah melihat Naruto memuji ku sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin? Yasudah." Shikamaru pun langsung duduk tanpa izin, dia pun tertidur. Aku pun ikut duduk.

End of Temari POV

Temari terus menatap cowok yang ada disebelahnya, "Keren." Tanpa sadar Temari mengucapkan kata yang tak pernah dia bilang pada cowok ini sebelumnya, cowok yang ada disebelahnya pun terbangun.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Shikamaru yang sadar dengan perkataan Temari.

"Ti-tidak, aku tak bilang apa-apa?"

"Oh." Jawabnya, dia pun tertidur lagi. 'Untung-untung." Batin Temari.

_Istirahat_

"Aku lihat tadi, kau duduk disebelah Shikamaru ya? Kau hebat sekali." Kata Ino, dari kelas 2-3 sementara temari 2-1.

"Apa kalian tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan Hinata?" Tanya Temari tidak nyambung.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Tenten sambil memakan kripik kentang (Kayak Choji aja.)

"Hari ini dia datang telat lalu dekat dengan Naruto lau dia makan dengan Mottomo yutakana. Aneh kan?" Jawab Temari.

"Iya juga ya, aneh." Kata Kankuro tiba-tiba.

"Ka-kankuro? Kau ngapain kesini?" Tanya Temari melihat adiknya kesini.

"Gini kak, mom and dad mau ketemu kakak." Kata Kankuro (sok) inggris.

"Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Temari.

"I don't know, yang penting kakak datang." Kata kankuro sambil mengangkat bahu. "Besok ya kak, jangan lupa." Kankuro langsung main pergi aja. Ya, mereka berpisah karna sekolah Temari jauh dari rumahnya.

"Tadi itu adik lo?" Tanya Tenten, Temari mengangguk heran. "Keren banget!"

"Keren apanya? Liat mukanya, di coret-coret begitu." Kata Ino yang mengerti soal fashion muka.

"Justru karna mukanya, dia terlihat lebih keren." Kata Tenten senang.

"Guys, gue ke kelas sebentar ya." Kata Temari langsung meninggalkan mereka.

.

"Huh? Itukan Shikamaru, ngapain dia disitu? Biasanya dia kumpul sama yang lain." Guman Temari penuh tanya. "Shika, lo kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Temari meberanikan diri.

"Emang salah ya?" Tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Enggak, hanya saja… biasanya kan lo ngumpul." Kata Temari, Shikamaru berjalan menuju Temari.

"Apa sih yang lo tau tentang gue?" Bisik Shikamaru membuat Temari merinding.

"…."

"Kenapa diam? Jawab donk." Bisik Shikamaru, Temari pun bertambah merinding, Shikamaru pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Temari dan meninggalkan Temari yang tengah merinding hebat.

_Pulang sekolah_

Temari berjalan menuju rumahnya, tiba-tiba ia terhenti ketika mobil disebelahnya berhenti. "Pulang bareng yuk." Kata wanita didalam mobil itu.

"Tan-tante siapa?" Tanya Temari waspada.

"Kenalkan, tante Yoshino Nara, ibu Shikamaru." Kata Yoshino sambil tersenyum. "Yuk, masuk." Temari pun masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

_Sementara Shikamaru_

"Taidama!" Kata Shikamaru, munculah seorang pria mirip Shikamaru. "Kenapa kau pulang cepat?" tanya shikaku.

"Aku lagi malas untuk hang out." Jawabnya singkat, dia pun perjalan menuju kamarnya. "Tunggu!" Cegah ayahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Besok kau tak usah sekolah, kita pergi besok." Kata Shikaku singkat namun jelas. "Sudah sana istirahat." Shikamaru pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Shikamaru POV

Aku memasuki kamarku lalu aku menjatuhkan diriku diatas kasur yang empuk. Mau kemana besok? Aku terlalu malas untuk pergi. Perlahan-lahan aku menutup mata ku sampai aku tertidur.

End of Shikamaru POV

_Keesokan harinya_

Tok Tok Tok

Hening

Tok Tok Tok

Masih hening

Tok Tok Tok!

"Iya-iya sebentar." Kata Shikamaru sambil berjalan gontai kearah pintu kamarnya lalu membukanya. "Ada apa? Tanyanya.

"Cepet siap-siap, sebentar lagi kita berangkat." Kata Shikaku lalu meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Menyebalkan, kenapa harus sekarang?" Kata Shikamaru sambil menuju kamar mandi.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mandi ia langsung memakai bajunya dan segera turun. "disitu terlihat ayahnya yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. "Cepetan sarapan, setelah itu kita pergi.

"Kenapa cepat-cepat sih? Emang penting banget ya?" kata Shikamaru sambil duduk di kursi dan mengigit roti tanpa selai.

"Ini penting buat perusahaan." Kata Shikaku singkat.

.

"Yuk kita berangkat." Kata Yoshino yang daritadi diam. Mereka pun pergi.

.

.

Setelah sampai tempat tujuan, mereka bertiga pun masuk kerumah gede itu. "Ohayo, Nyonya Karura sudah menunggu anda di ruang tamu." Kata pelayan itu sambil membungkuk kan badannya. Yoshino hanya tersenyum simpul. "Mari ikut saya." Kata pelayan itu sopan, mereka pun mengikuti kemana pelayan tadi pergi.

"Nyonya Karura, tuan muda Kankuro dan tuan muda Gaara, keluarga Nara sudah datang." Kata pelayan itu sopan.

"Makasih ya, matsuri. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Kata Karura terseyum manis, Matsuri pun langsung meninggalkan ruang tamu. Nara pun langsung duduk di sofa yang sudah tersedia.

"Jadi kita ngapain kesini?" Tanya Shikamaru pada ayahnya.

"Sebentar lagi, sabar." Jawab Shikaku.

"Jadi? Mana gadismu itu?" Tanya Yoshino dengan penuh senyum.

"Sebentar lagi dia datang kok." Jawab Karura, tiba-tiba datanglah gadis anggun bernama Temari. "Ohayo." Kata Temari sambil membungkuk lalu duduk disebelah adiknya, Gaara.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Shikaku mulai serius.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang mau di bicarakan?" Tanya Shikatema bareng.

"Jadi begini, kalian berdua harus menikah dalam waktu dekat." Kata jawab Karura polos.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Temari.

"Karna kita sudah sepakat." Kata Karura. "Jadi? Kaasan tau, ini terlalu cepat tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" tanpa tau alasannya Temari langsung pergi kekamarnya.

"Maafkan nee-sanku" Kata Gaara lalu menyusul Temari. "Sekali lagi maafkan anak saya ya." Kata Karura.

"Gak apa-apa kok." Kata Shikaku. "Kalau aku jadi dia juga bakal begitu."

_sementara Temari_

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu diabaikan Temari.

Tok Tok Tok

'_kak, ini aku, Gaara.' _Kata Gaara dari luar kamar Temari.

Ckleek

Gaara melihat kakaknya sedang menangis, make up yang dia pake hancur (Tidak pada lipstick karna dia tidak memakainya.)

"Sabar ya Nee-san." Kata Gaara menenangkan Temari.

"Aku…Hiks…..gak percaya ini semua…..hiks.." Kata Temari disela-sela tangisannya. "Mereka hanya memikirkan perusahaan daripada anaknya….. Hiks….apa…. Hiks itu yang…hiks….disebut orang tua?"

"Sabar-sabar." Kata Gaara menenangkan Temari-lagi-

_sementara ruang tamu_

"Ma, pa, aku ke luar dulu ya." Kata Shikamaru pamit tapi ia hanya diabaikan, Shikamaru pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

"Hah~, membosankan sekali. Kenapa harus begini nasib ku? Atau takdir?" Tanya Shikamaru entah pada siapa, sekarang ia sedang berada di depan rumah Temari, sepi memang tapi bisa untuk ketenangan.

"Gomen, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Matsuri tiba-tiba.

"Katamu, Temari itu bagaimana?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Oh, dia orangnya baik, menurut walau suka tersinggung dan perhatian." Jawab Matsuri.

"Istri yang baik." Guman Shikamaru.

"Gomen, ada bilang apa?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Tidak kok." Kata Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu." Kata Matsuri lalu pergi.

"Baik? Menurut? Menurut? Sepertinya bisa gue jahilin nih cewek." Guman Shikamaru sambil tersenyum mesum.

_keesokan harinya_

"Ohayo!" Kata Temari seperti biasa, tapi tak ada yang menjawab bahkan sahabatnya pun kecuali Hinata, lalu Temari duduk dibangkunya.

"Te-temari-san, apa benar berita itu?" Tanya Hinata gugup.

"Berita? Berita apa?" Tanya Temari santai.

"Tentang pernikahanmu."

"Ah? Eh? Itu ya? Mana mungkin aku bisa menikah, aku kan baru 16 tahun."

"Terus ini apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjukkan majalah bertulisan

_Shikamaru Nara(16) tahun akan menikah dengan anak kazekage, Temari(16)._

Sebenernya masih banyak tapi karna Temari kaget jadi Cuma baca segitu doank. "Ngaku donk, kalau lo dan Shikamaru udah pacaran." Kata Sakura langsung memeluk Temari.

Bruaaak

"Kau! Bisa-bisanya kau mengambil Shikamaru dariku!" Bentak seorang cewek berambut merah, Tayuya.

"Siapa yang ngambil?" Tanya Temari santai.

"Kau lah, siapa lagi kalau bukak kau!" kata cewek berambut hitam, Kin.

"Kenapa sih lo? Emang dia mau sama lo?" Tanya Sakura seperti mengejek.

"Haah!" Mereka berdua lalu pergi entah kemana. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru datang.

"Temari, ikut aku." Kata Shikamaru langsung menarik tangan Temari.

"Aww…. Sakit tau." Kata Temari, Shikamaru pun melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Temari. "Kenap sih-" tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru membanting pelan tubuh Temari ke dinding. "Kenapa sih lo?"

"Gue mau ngebuktiin." Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Bukt-hmpphff-" Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru mencium bibir temari, Temari pun meronta tapi usahanya gagal, Shikamaru memasukkan lidahnya dengan izin Temari yang sudah tergoda oleh ciuman yang di berikan Shikamaru. Tangan Shikamaru lalu bergerak membuka kancing seragam Temari lalu meremas dada besar Temari.

"Mmmm…" desah Temari, mulut Shikamaru turun keleher putih Temari, di cium, digigit lalu di jilat, itulah yang Shikamaru lakukan pada leher Temari. "Shhhh…." Desah Temari makin menjadi-jadi, tangan Shikamaru sibuk membuka bra yang Temari kenakan, setelah terbuka, mulut nakalnya itu turun ke bagian dada, di hisap putting Temari. "Ahhhh….Shika….Hahhh…." Desah Temari membuat Shikamaru makin nakal.

Setelah puas dengan dada, Shikamaru balik lagi ke mulut Temari, ia bisa masuk dengan mudah. Tangannya sedang berada di daerah vagina Temari. "Emmmm…." Desah Temari makin panjang, Shika yang mendengar itu langsung mengakhiri ciuman itu dan focus ke vagina Temari. "Ahhhhhh…Shhhh….."

Tap Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki orang terdengar, dengan cepat Shikamaru mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya dari dalam vagina Temari. "Cepet pakai bajumu, ada orang yang kesini." Temari hanya mengangguk mendengar perintah Shikamaru, ia lalu memakai bajunya denga cepat.

"Kalian ngapain disini?" Tanya Sai, salah satu anggota Mottomo yutakana.

"Gak, kita habis jalan-jalan aja."Jawab Shikamaru seperti biasanya.

"Oh.' Kata Sai hanya tersenyum.

"Kita pergi dulu ya." Kata Shikamaru langsung menarik tangan Temari.

"Duuh, Sakit tau." Rintih Temari kesakitan. "Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku tadi?" Tanya Temari.

"Aku hanya ingin ngebuktiin kalau kamu itu baik, menurut dan perhatian." Kata Shikamaru seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tapi kan tak harus begitu." Kata Temari sebal.

Bruuaak.

"Gomen saya telat." Kata Shikamaru tenang.

"Gomen sensei."

"Kalian telat? Kenapa? Pasti melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak." Tebak guru mesum ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi.

"Sok tau sensei." Guman Shikamaru.

"Cepat sana duduk." Mereka pun duduk di bangkunya masing masing.

"Baik kita lanjutin, blab la bla bla." Tanpa sadar Temari manatap wajah Shikamaru yang asyik tidur.

"Dasar." Gumannya.

T B C


	2. Chapter 2

**Early Marriage**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Humor Maybe**

**Summary: Kisah Temari yang dijodohkan denga Shikamaru, bagaimana nasibnya?**

"Maaf, Temari tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya Hinata yang mendebgar ucapan Temari.

"Ti-tidak, mungkin kau salah dengar." Jawab Temari gugup.

_Istirahat_

"Hah~, akhirnya istirahat juga." Kata Temari, Hinata yang disebelahnya juga begitu tapi tidak seperti Temari. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Mau ikut?" Tanya datar.

"Kemana? Jangan-jangan…." Temari bersikap waspada, kejadian tadi pagi tak akan terulang lagi.

"Jangan pikir yang macem-macem, ayo." Kata Shikamaru langsung main tarik tangan Temari.

"Awww…. Shika sakit, lepasin!" Rintih Temarii kesakitan, Shikamaru pun melepaskan tangannya. "Mau apa sih? Pake tarik-tarik tangan orang."

"Lo terima pernikahan itu gak?" Tanya Shikamaru serius.

"Gimana ya? Sebenernya gak tapi…. Karna ortu gue maksa, mau gimana lagi?" Kata Temari.

"Kesimpulannya?"

"Iya." Jawab Temari. "Tapi lo gak ada maksud jahat kan sama keluarga gue?" Tanya Temari dengan wajah bertanya (Yaiyalah).

"Gue? Mana gue tau, kitakan dijodoh'kan." Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Keren." Guman Temari tak sengaja.

"Apa lo bilang? Keren? Baru tau gue kalau lo suka sama gue." Kata Shikamaru masih tersenyum tipis.

"Si-siapa yang bilang lo keren? Gue lagi ngebayangin idola gue kok." Kata Temari gugup.

"Idola? Siapa idola lo?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan tatapan 'pasti gue, ngaku aja deh lo'.

"Shi….Shi….Shi." Temari terus mengulang kata 'Shi'.

"Shi? Shikamaru?" Tanya Shikamaru, Temari menggeleng.

"Shi… Shi… Shino! Iya Shino, gue suka Shino." Kata Temari dengan senyum yang dipaksa.

"Lo suka sama anak serangga itu? Gak percaya gue. Ngaku aja deh lo, pasti gue kan?" Kata Shikamaru sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Gak!" kata Temari setengah berteriak di depan muka Shikamaru lalu pergi entah kemana.

"Berani dia sama gue? Liat saja nanti." Kata Shikamaru entah pada siapa.

_Temari scene_

Temari POV

Huh! Menyebalkan sekali dia, apa dia tak tau aku malu setengah mati kalau aku jawab 'Shikamaru'? atau 'Shion'? Dasar menyebalkan! Masih untung dia gak aku bunuh. Aku terus berjalan menuju kantin dan tiba-tiba…..

Bruuk

"Awww….. sakit." Rintihku sambil memegang pantatku yang sakit.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya orang yang ku tabrak itu, Itachi, kakak dari Sasuke.

"Gak apa-apa kok senpai." Kataku langsung berdiri,

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Kata Itachi, kataku wajahnya memang agak sedikit ganteng tapi kelakuannya beda dengan Sasuke yang dingin. Aku memandangi Itachi pergi dari hadapanku, sekarang tinggal aku yang ada di koridor. Aku melanjut'kan perjalananku ke kantin, akhirnya sampai juga.

End of Temmari POV

"Hai." Kata Temari lesu.

"Kenapa sih lo? Gak kayak biasanya." Tanya Ino.

"Menurut lo?"

"Bad mood?" Temari mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, mending kita party di rumah gue aja, Gimana? Lagi bebas nih." Kata Tenten.

"Party? Emang ada yang ulang tahun?" Tanya Temari heran.

"Pokoknya lo harus ikut, asyik deh." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum. "Sakura, sekalian ajak pacar baru lo."

"Pacar? Sakura punya pacar?Gue belum tau." Kata Temari.

"Kemarin gue jadian sama Sasuke, keren kan?" Kata Sakura mulai mengkhayal yang tidak-tidak.

"Keren? Keren apanya? Yang ada lo malah sakit hati."

"Sakit hati? Dia itu baik, lucu dan perhatian."

"Hah~, terserah deh. Gue ke toilet dulu ya." Kata Temari lalu pergi ke toilet.

.

"Hah~, mereka itu." Kata Temari pada pantulan dirinya (Baca: Ngaca), Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk, Temari tidak peduli karna siapa saja boleh masuk kesini kecuali cowok.

"Kau sedang apa? Kok ngomong sendiri." Kata orang itu, Temari pun kaget.

"Kyya! Kamu ngapain kesini? Ini kan khusus cewek." Kata Temari ketakutan, orang yang dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum mesum. "Jangan jangan…."

"Kenapa? Ayolah sayangku, manisku." Kata Shikamaru lebay.

"Gak….gak….gak! jauh-jauh dariku." Kata Temari karna Shikamaru semakin dekat.

"Woy! Udah belum? Ada guru yang mau datang nih." Kata seseorang dibalik pintu.

"Tunggu Naruto, udah dulu yang sayang. Bye~." Kata Shikamaru lebay sambil berjalan keluar pintu.

'Tuh orang mau ngapain gue sih? Bingung gue." (Dasar bodoh *Diterbangin sama Temari ampe ke bulan*).

_Skip Time_Pulang_

"Jadi?" Tanya Tenten sambil berjalan.

"Jadi-"

"Jadi! Ya kan Tem? Shika ikut lho~." Potong SakuIno.

"Emang gue bilang ikut? Gak!" Bentak Temari, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Temari menuju mobil Tenten (Baru 16 tahun udah punya SIM?)

_Rumah Tenten_

"Hah~, capeknya." Kata Tenten menjatuhkan dirinya keatas sofa.

"Jadi kapan partynya? Gak sabar nih." Kata Ino.

"Iya-iya gue ambil dulu." Tenten berjalan menuju dapur (Mungkin.) dan mengambil gula, lemon dan air serta gelas. "Siapa yang mau lemonade? Atau gula ama air? Boleh kalau air aja."

"Gue mau Lemonade!" Kata mereka kompak (Min Temari.)

"Tem? Lo kenapa? Gak mau minum?" Tanya Tenten heran.

"Terima kasih, tapi gue lagi gak mau minum." Kata Temari sebenernya gugup.

Ting Tong

"Ino, bukain sono." Kata Tenten yang lagi sibuk membuat Lemonade.

"Jangan gue, Temari aja." Temari yang mendengar itu, turut.

Sreek (Suara apaan nih?)

"Temari! Beruntungnya kau…." Kata Naruto lebay, Temari pun heran. "Calon suamimu juga datang."

"Ca-calon? Su-suami?" Tanya Temari penuh tanya (?).

"Shika! Sini nak." Kata Naruto (Lebay) memanggil Shikamaru, Shika pun berjalan menuju pintu rumah Tenten (Ya iyalah, masa rumah TonTon.)

"Apa?"

"Liat ini, calon istrimu yang cantik dan manis dan seksi." Kata Naruto. Yang lain, Sai sibuk menggambar ShikaTemaNaru, Neji diam, Sasuke sudah masuk.

'Sudah jangan di besar-besarkan." Kata Shika cuek, lalu ShikaTemaNariNejiSai masuk.

.

"Kalian ini lama sekali datangnya!" Bentak Tenten.

"Kita hanya telat 60 menit saja." Kata Neji polos.

"Itu sama saja se-jam!" Tenten kalau marah serem lho.

"Ya-ya, gue haus nih. Mana minum?" Tanya Neji cuek.

"Nih." Kata Tenten sambil menaruh nampan ke atas meja.

"Hah? Lemonade? Gak salah? Tanya Neji kaget. "Lo mau ngelakuin hal yang berbau lemon?"(Maksudnya?) Tanya Neji kaget.

"Si-siapa yang mau ngelakuin hal-hal yang berbau lemon?" Tenten malah nanya balik.

"Kalau lo mau, mending ama gue." Kata Neji tersenyum mesum *Di bakar Neji FG*

"Gyaa! Neji mesum!"

"Apa? Neji? Kok bisa?" Tanya Naruto yang tadi lagi ciuman hot sama Hinata.

"Gak percaya gue, ingat, bersikap mesum itu dosa." Kata Hidan tiba-tiba datang (Dari mana nih orang? Main datang-datang aja. Jelangkung kali ya?)

"Wat de pak? Neji! Lo orang terpandang di negri ini, bisa-bisanya lo bersikap mesum." Kata Ino kaget.

"Sudah-sudah, gue pusing denger kalian begitu, lagian gue hanya bercanda kok." Jelas Neji dengan muka cuek.

"Ngomomg-ngomong ShikaTema mana ya?" Kata Ino baru nyadar.

"Eh guys, gue ke km dulu ya." Pamit Tenten.

"km? maksud lo kamar mayat? Emang ada yang mati ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang blo'onya.

"Bu-bukan Naru-Kun, km itu kamar mandi."

"Oh."

.

Tenten POV

Aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi, tiba-tiba aku berhenti didepan kamarku sendiri karna mendengar suara desahan. "Ahhhh… Shhhhh….". begitulah desahan yang kudengar, mungkin itu hanya khayalanku saja, "Shhhhhiii….ahhhhhh…." Aku makin penasaran sama bunyi itu, tanpa ragu-ragu aku memasuki kamarku.

End of Tenten POV

Tenten membuka kenop pintu dan….. Aha! ShikaTema sedang melakukan hal 'itu'. "Kalian?"

"Hehehe, maaf Ten." Kata Temari sambil menarik selimut untuk menutupinya yang telanjang dada.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau pinjam kamarku?"

"Habisnya waktu itu…..

Flashback: On.

"Ten!" Panggil Shika, tapi Tenten mengabaikan panggiilan itu.

"Ya sudahlah. Yuk!" Kata Shika langsung menarik tangan Temari.

Flashback: Off

"Pliss jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa, apa lagi Ino." Kata Temari memohon.

"Hah~, oke-oke." Kata Tenten lalu pergi.

"Lanjutin yuk." Kata Shika.

"Gak, Kyaa!" Shika langsung main nindih aja.

Shika mulai memain'kan permainannya. Sekarang ia sedang ada di dua bukit lalu mulut Shika yang lagi nakal mulai turun. Shika mulai melepaskan rok seragam Temari, ia meraba vagina Temari dengan lembut membuat Temari Mendesah, di lepasnya celana dalam Temari, dan aha! Sekarang Temari sudah telanjang bulat, Di buka lebar-lebar paha Temari, kepalanya mulai mendekati lubang vagina, setelah sampai di vagina Temari, Shikamaru menjilat, menghisap dan kadang-kadang mengigit lembut. "Ahhhhh. Shiiikaaa….." Desah Temari semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya." Kata Shika sambil tersenyum mesum.

"Jan- Akkkhh…" Rintih Temari karna Shikamaru memasuk'kan 'benda'nya ke vagina Temari, setelah semuanya masuk, ia memaju-mundur'kan 'benda'nya didalam lubang vagina Temari. "Ahhhhh…. Shika….. hen….tikan… udah mau….. keluar nih…" Kata Temari setengah mendesah, mendengar itu Shikamaru langsung menarik 'benda'nya keluar, dan ternyata benar cairan itu keluar dari alat mereka berdua (Ya ampun! Baru tau lo?).

"Cepet pake baju lo." Kata Shikamaru sambil memakai bajunya.

"Iya.." Kata Temari lalu memakai bajunya.

.

"Wah~, sob kemana aja lo?" Tanya Naruto dengan kata 'sob' (Reader: Dasar budeg.)

"Dari kapan lo manggil gue sob?" Tanya Shika.

"Terserah gue donk, mulut, mulut gue bukan mulut lo." Kata Naruto dengan gaya banci *di gebukin Naruto FC*

"Hah~ pulang yuk." Ajak Neji bosan.

"ya, pulang sono. Gue ini mau tenang…." Kata Tenten, Yang lain malah ketawa. 'Dasar gila' Batin NejiTen.

_Keesokkan harinya_

"Hah~, melelah'kan." Kata Temari yang sedang kumpul dikelas.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan muka heran.

"Tadi malam gue disuruh nyari Gaara, eh, tau-taunya udah tidur. Terus tadi pagi gue disuruh belajar tentang Negara-negara gitu." Jawab Temari.

"Kasian banget lo." Kata Sakura.

"T-temari tak apa-apa kan?"

"Gak kok." Jawab Temari

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Waktunya masuk, Sakura pun langsung duduk dibangkunya.

_Di kelas lain_

Sreeekkk

Masuklah seorang, maksudku dua orang kedalam kelas 2-3, ialah Baki-sensei dengan Gaara.

"Baik anak-anak, kita dapat murid baru, Perkenalkan dirimu nak." Kata Baki-sensei.

"Namaku Gaara, aku pindahan dari Suna." Kata Gaara dingin, para cewek dikelas berteriak histeris kecuali seseorang.

"Kamu duduk…. Di situ." Kata Baki-sensei sambil menunjuk kearah seseorang yang dikamaksud. Gaara pun berjalan manuju tempat yang kosong lalu duduk.

"Gaara-sama." Kata gadis itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini sekolah bukan rumah jadi tak usah seperti itu." Kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

_Istirahat_

"Saku-chan ma-mau ikut ke kantin?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kalian pergi saja dulu, nanti aku nyusul." Kata Sakura yang belum selesai mengerja'kan tugas dari Ibiki-sensei.

"Ya sudah, yuk Hinata!" Kata Temari bersemangat.

.

"Sudah selesai." Kata Sakura entah pada siapa, ia berdiri lalu berjalan menuju kantin….

Sepanjang koridor banyak yang berlalu lalang, tiba-tiba….

Bruukk.

"Awww…" Rintih Sakura.

"Maaf." Kata orang yang ditabrak Sakura.

"Gaara-sama tidak apa-apa?" Tanya gadis yang disebelahnya.

"Gak kok." Kata Gaara sambil melempar senyum tipis kepada Matsuri.

"Gaara? Berarti kamu anak kazekage donk?" Tanya Sakura sambil berdiri, Gaara hanya mengangguk. "Temari tau soal kamu datang kesini?" Tanya Sakura lagi, Gaara menggeleng.

"Gaara-sama kesini hanya mau menjaga Temari-sama supaya jaga jarak dengan Shikamaru-san." Jelas Matsuri ramah.

"Kalau begitu kita ke tempat Temari yuk." Kata Sakura sambil berjalan, diikuti juga dengan GaaMatsu.

.

"Hey! Lagi pada ngapain nih?" Tanya Sakura langsung mengagetk'kan temannya.

"k-kita l-lagi ng-ngomongin ten-tentang per-pernikahan T-temari." Kata Hinata saking kagetnya.

"Tem, adik lo tuh." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk Gaara. "Ganteng ya…." Bisisk Ino ke Tenten.

"Gaara kamu ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Temari dengan senyum.

"Gaara-sama kesini hanya mau menjaga Temari-sama supaya jaga jarak dengan Shikamaru-san." Jawab Matsuri.

"Jaga jarak ya? Tidak usah repot-repot Gaara." Kata Temari sambil tersenyum yang dipaksa'kan.

"Nee-chan tidak bisa berbohong sama aku." Kata Gaara dingin.

"Ma-maksudmu?" Tanya Temari gugup.

"Nee-chan, pernah melaku'kan 'itu' kan sama Shika?" Bisik Gaara biar tak didengar orang lain termasuk Matisuri *Di bakar Matsuri* Maksudnya matsuri. "Sekalian, Matsuri akan tinggal bersama kita."

"Tapi Gaara sama…"

'Tak ada tapi-tapian." Kata Gaara langsung meninggalkan Temari cs.

"Dia bilang apa tadi?" Tanya Tenten.

"Gak kok." Kita kekelas aja yuk." Kata Temari lalu jalan ke kelas.

T B C

Nih fic tambah gak jelas ya? Gomen kalau begitu.

Gomen, gomen, gomen.

Author memang bukan author yang baik *Sambil menangis buanya*

Review Ya!


End file.
